Galactic Kids Next Door: Operation -G-E-N-E-S-I-S-
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Cargando misión para los Chicos del Barrio... operación: G.E.N.E.S.I.S. 【-Grandes -Evidencias -Nos -Enseñan -Sobre -Increíbles -Sucesos.】


**_._**

**_N/A 1_: **_Codename: Kids Next Door es propiedad de __"Mr." Thomas Warburton. _

**_N/A 2: _**_Este one-shot está inspirado en base al capítulo "Operación: A.R.C.H.I.V.O."_

* * *

Antes de que las iniciales K.N.D. se conocieran por todo el universo; antes de que existiera la ahora mítica tecnología de punta 4x8; se libró una gran batalla. La ira de dos hermanos originarios de Andrómeda, los propios fundadores de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos… se desató durante 6 años.

Desde el principio de los tiempos el niño había sido creado a semejanza del adulto y el adulto a semejanza del niño, uno parte del otro. Creados para coexistir entre sí, sin embargo, la paz mutua que se había establecido en cada uno de los planetas se fue acabando poco a poco por razones desconocidas a tal grado de tomar medidas extremas.

********…****…********

En el pasado… con tan solo ocho y nueve años, los dos hermanos de Andrómeda se habían destacado por encima de cualquier otro chico conocido hasta ese momento; magníficos en su respectivo ser: madera de líder, valientes, astutos, inteligentes… ellos serían los futuros responsables de la más envidiada y magnifica institución para niños en el cosmos. ¿Sus intenciones desde una perspectiva totalmente distinta la una de la otra? La equidad entre galaxias.

Trabajando juntos se fueron haciendo aliados de otros chicos a nivel cosmos. Su ideología y puntos de vista agradó a los demás niños, así pues lograron hacer una alianza entre ellos, esto provocó que sus avances y ambiciones se expandieran poco a poco por el universo hasta que por fin lograran su acometido: "Crear una institución super secreta para combatir a los tiranos dictadores que querían tomar el control absoluto de los más jóvenes", conocidos [extrañamente] con el mismo nombre que tenían en todas las otras galaxias: "Adultos". Fue de esa manera que lo consiguieron, la Base Imperial llamada "Galactic Kids Next Door" había nacido. Lamentablemente las niñas no fueron reclutadas sino hasta mucho tiempo después; el acuerdo de edad máxima para ser expulsado fue hasta los 17.

Un par de años acontecieron, las numerosas victorias de los primeros G.K.N.D. fueron perfectas, ni una sola derrota o baja gracias a sus agentes expertos en toda área: armamento, tecnología, robótica, aeronáutica, tácticas terrestres, dulces, trajes de combate, tácticas aéreas, estrategias en campo de batallas, comida, ciencias, soda, ubicación secreta. Pareciese que los niños espaciales nunca serían derrotados. Sin embargo… no todo fue perfecto en ese transcurso de tiempo.

Como era de suponerse los G.K.N.D. se regían por los dos hermanos fundadores, conocidos ya para ese tiempo como _"Número áureo"_ y _"Número ∞x10'10"_. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Los demás integrantes de la organización estaban empezando a cuestionar un poco los métodos de ∞x10'10 ya que usualmente usaba la violencia en contra de los adultos e inclusive hacía experimentos con ellos, estas acciones iban en contra del código de ética de los miembros, la idea era solo detener a los tiranos dictadores y establecer la paz galáctica, no más. Pero él no parecía entender de eso; deseoso por aniquilar a los adultos, Número ∞x10'10 empezó a generar polémica entre los miembros del cuartel, llegando a tener problemas hasta con Número áureo.

Cansados por la arrogancia de uno de sus líderes, se decidió tomar cartas sobre el asunto. Con muchos niños en contra y muy pocos a favor, los métodos del segundo líder supremo fueron llevados a juicio ante el tribunal. Luego de un muy tedioso caso —el cual duró 4 horas aproximadamente— la corte estuvo en contra del menor de los hermanos y le dio dos opciones: renunciar al uso de violencia y a los experimentos o ser destituido de su liderazgo. ∞x10'10 no se mostró en ningún momento comprensible, alegó que él solo quería lo mejor para los demás y que seguiría haciéndolo cuantas veces fuera necesario; esto provocó que la organización optara por ser regida únicamente por Número áureo; por supuesto, el mayor de los hermanos tomó la responsabilidad, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado del otro.

Frustrado, triste, furioso, y fuera de sí por su degradación, el niño intentó atacar al tribunal, no obstante fue detenido a tiempo por los agentes de seguridad y confinado posteriormente en las mazmorras hasta que su actitud cambiara para con los demás; el muchacho juró vengarse de todos y cada uno de los que habían estado en contra de sus ideales… juró que algún día acabaría con aquello que una vez creó con ayuda… se lamentó por primera vez de haber creado una institución tan grande; ¿Cómo iba a lograr su vendetta? No estaba solo… hacía algunos meses atrás que el peculiar miembro de G.K.N.D. se había hecho de un pequeño séquito, el cual compartía sus puntos de vista y métodos toscos. Después de un par de días de confinamiento, sus aliados pusieron en marcha la "operación: L.I.B.E.R.A.R." Tras haberlo ayudado a salir de las mazmorras, él junto con sus files se escabulleron de noche a través de la "Base Imperial", robando así el mayor invento que _"Número π [Pi]"_ había creado: "El mutador regresivo"; un artefacto capaz de hacer que los adolescentes e inclusive adultos mutaran para devolverles su niñez. Pasaron desapercibidos, acabando silenciosamente con los centinelas nocturnos en operación. ∞x10'10 junto con los suyos traicionaron a los chicos debido a sus enormes diferencias; los niños escaparon en cinco de las mejores naves de la Base Imperial, alertando muy tarde a sus ahora ex-compañeros.

Los días habían pasado… el momento de actuar en contra de su ética llegó. El menor de los hermanos llevó el invento a los adultos e intercedió por los suyos, mencionando sus intenciones de derrocar a los G.K.N.D., su furia y sed de venganza era tanta que afirmó que si no podía ser el líder supremo de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos entonces nadie más lo sería. Hizo un pacto con los tiranos, ofreciendo el extraño artefacto, información clasificada, ubicación exacta de la base, planos de armas, bocetos de máquinas, todo a cambio de un par de cosas… lealtad absoluta y el mando de la organización. Los mayores no dudaron mucho en hacerlo su nuevo líder tras reconocer lo que el joven había puesto en sus narices: "El mítico invento que impedía que crecieras". Sin embargo… la facilidad con la que habían accedido puso inquieto a Número ∞x10'10, así que para no arriesgarse a una traición prematura, condicionó a los adultos con darles la información clasificada, invento, planos de armas y robótica hasta que el líder ajeno cayera en batalla. Los adultos no tenían muchas opciones, pues a pesar de ser mayoría, el séquito del niño contaba con más de setenta miembros bien equipados con armas y trajes especiales para la batalla… así pues cerraron el trato no tan conformes.

En muestra de repudio y deserción, ∞x10'10 cambió su ficha de agente, autonombrándose ahora como: _"Número 666"_, su mano derecha junto con su primer oficial también lo hicieron, el primero cambió su ficha a: "Número 669" y el otro a: "Número 777". Todos sabían lo que tendría que pasar.

Ahora sí, una intensa batalla estaba tocando a la puerta de ambos muchachos. Bandos distintos… misma sangre, dos mentes diferentes… pero mismo espíritu de gloria, sensatez v.s. ambición.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los G.K.N.D. se levantaran en contra de los adultos una vez más, solo que esta vez… las cosas no serían tan similares a la última, ambos bandos lo sabían a la perfección.

********…****…********

Fue de esa manera como la primera y más devastadora guerra interestelar inició. El destino de los dos hermanos se selló ese día, el día en que los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos demostrarían verdaderamente de lo que estaban hechos.


End file.
